


泥淖

by sillyyyy



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyyyy/pseuds/sillyyyy
Summary: 站街女的疯狂故事
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	泥淖

站街

阿允按电话里的地址寻上门，轻轻敲了敲，无人应答。正当他以为生意再次泡汤，准备转身离去时，门倏地旋开，几只手悄无声息地箍住阿允四肢，捂住他因为惊恐而大张的嘴，将他拖进屋内。

“干净吗？”

男人们低头审视着被五花大绑的阿允，赤裸裸的欲望在他身上流淌。其中有几个已经按捺不住，解开裤带，有一搭没一搭地撸弄着挺立的阴茎，盘踞其上的青筋看得阿允喉咙一紧。他清清喉咙，老练地笑了笑：“我的每个客人都有戴套。”

“戴套？”男人们粗野地哄笑出声，像极了窗外聒噪的乌鸦，“那恐怕今天可见不到咯。”

阿允被蒙住双眼后，小巧脸庞几乎只剩一张红唇，男人们抓着自己的阴茎，兴奋地拍打着他白皙的脸，发出噼啪的响声。黏腻的前液弄得脸上晶亮亮的反光。一人忍不住，率先享用起了阿允柔软的口腔。

他果然是这一带最出色的，舌头灵活地舔弄着柱身，水声啧啧。硕大的龟头在细嫩的脸颊上戳出圆润的凸起，似乎要戳破他圆鼓鼓的颊肉。男人并不尽兴，企图更进一步戳进紧致的喉咙；他掐住阿允的下颌，又狠狠扼住阿允细嫩的脖颈，开始前后挺动。阿允被噎得嗬嗬出声，薄薄的软骨被顶出性器的隐约形状。而其他人也不闲着，抓过他细长柔软的手，搭在自己翘起的阴茎上。阿允手只微微一颤，便从善如流地开始为他们做手活。

嘴巴被塞得满满当当的阿允感觉肺里的空气被不断挤压出去，浑身泛起病态的潮红，口水无法控制地顺着嘴角蜿蜒淌下，起伏的胸口一片湿滑。因为缺氧，他已经眼前发黑，肌肉也开始痉挛，双手已经握不住热硬的阴茎，软绵绵地抚弄着，下身却不受控制地抬起了头，半硬不软地翘着。

“果然是个欠操的货。”男人一边享用着阿允的嘴，一边狠狠地啐了一口。

一旁一人因为阿允的“消极怠工”心生不满，扒开了他双腿，粗糙的手指狠狠捅进了缩紧的穴里。他用力地搅了搅，惊喜地抬头冲其他人喊道：“他还真是骚，里面的水比女人还多呐！”

另外两人见状，也跟着顶了进去，肠肉打着战咬紧了这些不速之客，又随着进出吐露出更多的液体来。毫无章法的指奸让阿允闷哼一声，原本包好的牙齿不小心磕到口中的阴茎，男人“嘶”地一声抽出性器，狠狠地揪住阿允颤巍巍立起的乳头，拧了一把：“小心点！”

“别说，这淫货的胸真他妈的大！”剩下一人张开双手抓了一把胸肉。粗短的手指陷在粉红色饱满如奶冻的软肉里，手腕微微一动，肉也跟着晃动。他似乎对阿允如少女般柔嫩的胸脯格外中意，非要蹂躏到乳头肿如樱桃大小、胸口满是指印才肯罢手。

粗暴的对待催生出疼痛，可疼痛过后，火辣的酥麻伴着瘙痒让他欲罢不能，他颤抖着想自己揉一揉鼓胀的胸口，可双手被扯开无法如愿。他讨好地用力吸吮着男人勃发的阴茎，如愿以偿地吃到了浓稠腥膻的精液。不过他的良好表现并未换来奖励，另一根阴茎顺势急吼吼地捅了进来，让他呛得直咳嗽。

“听那谁说，他被舔了之后会特别敏感，也不知道是真的假的……”

“你来试试？”男人讥笑着，抽出阿允口中的阴茎，鄙夷地拍了拍他汗湿的脸颊，“不过我敢打赌，说不定这个骚货还会喷水呢！”

“那就试试吧，哈哈！”说着，另一人俯身扒开阿允结实的大腿，凑了上去。被玩弄过的后穴随着阿允急促的呼吸开合，隐约间可以看到蠕动的艳红肠肉。

蛮不讲理的舌头抵住阿允的穴口，逼出阿允惊恐的呻吟，身体瑟瑟发抖宛如秋风中的枯叶。他实在受不住这个，带着哭腔开口求饶，却适得其反。舌头挤进颤抖的后穴，打着圈地挑逗着他脆弱的内壁。其他男人见状，也纷纷加入其中。阿允细长的脖颈，红肿的乳头，光洁的小腹，流畅的小腿被轮番享用。

阿允下意识夹着男人的舌头，结实的大腿肌肉一跳一跳地抽搐着，活像是离了水的鱼。一股股精液顺着挺立的阴茎缓缓流下，阿允断断续续地出着气，仿佛灵魂已然脱离躯壳。

“鸡怎么能比客人还快呢！”巴掌落在了阿允挺翘的臀上，打得他一个激灵，闷哼一声，“看来，得好好教教你了。”

说着，男人从一旁的抽屉里抽出一根钢针。其他人见状，心领神会地帮忙制住阿允，白玉似的双腿几乎要被拉成一条直线。男人抓着阿允的阴茎，一口吐沫吐了上去，又揉了揉鼓胀的龟头，顺着仍在哆哆嗦嗦吐出精液的马眼，将钢针插了进去。

目不能视的阿允不曾想会经历这种遭遇，尿道里尖锐的刺痛让他惨叫出声。眼泪和冷汗一股脑地冒了出来，打湿了蒙眼的黑布。可男人们只是大笑。更有甚者，扳过阿允酸痛不堪的下颌，将矿泉水一股脑地倒进了他的嘴里：“要喷水还得有这才行！”

快感、痛感、窒息感一同袭来，阿允几乎要失去意识。而凶狠闯入的阴茎并不给他机会喘息，他被顶得向前扑，又落入了另一个人怀里，接着，他的口腔被再次填满——阿允的手也没闲着，被男人拽着照顾着他们的物什呢！

烙铁一般滚烫坚硬的性器捅进了最深处，并不照顾阿允的敏感处，不过进出之间偶然会蹭到，而仅仅只是这种程度的“关怀”，也让阿允受不住似的弓起了腰，摇起了屁股。他忍不住收回手，揪住自己红肿的胸口，玩弄着刺痛不已的乳头。

身后男人见状，故意撤身一步。失去填充的后穴让糊糊涂涂的阿允迷茫起来，借着隐约的光线找到了男人，翻身坐在他身上，抓着挺立的性器，一寸寸吃了下去，并发出满足的语气声。

男人们因阿允的浪荡而惊愕，随即哄笑出声。“好吃吗？”男人揪住阿允的头发，逼他抬头面向自己，不怀好意地问道。

阿允已然被快感折磨得混沌不堪。他愣愣地点点头，下意识想把面前的热源纳入口中。

“那就给你点更好吃的。”话音刚落，本就被撑得满满当当的后穴又多塞进来一个指头。

阿允不舒服地扭动着腰肢，企图躲开，却被摁住腰，狠狠地干了进来。这一次，性器故意在浅处的敏感点来回磨蹭，很快就让阿允无暇顾及越来越多的指头，沉溺在充实的快感之中。很快，代替手指的庞然大物，直直地捅了进来。环状肌肉被撑至极限，褶皱被完全扯平，阿允被顶得扑倒在身下男人的怀里，又被扯着头发直起身来。他伸手摸了摸鼓胀的小腹，满足地呼了口气：“阿允真的吃下去了……”

可男人们并没有给阿允时间感叹，七手八脚地架住阿允，开始了新一轮的折磨。突如其来的刺激如电流，鞭挞着阿允的肌肉，在阿允的血液里四处流窜，所到之处，尽是快感肆虐后的焦土。阿允想尖叫出声，却被阴茎堵了回去，模糊在喉咙之中。湿哒哒的肠液连男人们的性器都堵不住，顺着阿允漂亮的大腿往下淌，流到膝盖窝里。他甚至连夹紧后穴都做不到——阿允被彻底肏开了。

可随着快感的增长，尿道里钢针的存在感也越来越强，想要空出一只手，来抚慰即将喷发的阴茎，却被无情扯开。男人们嬉笑地看着阿允圆鼓鼓的肚子，加大了冲撞的力度。阿允再次被掐住脖子，缺氧带来的饱涨感也让排尿渴求越来越明显。

阿允无法承受更多，吐出了口中的性器，双手揪紧胸口，大口喘息，哀哀低鸣，眼泪大滴涌出，蒙眼布被完全浸湿。可怜巴巴的模样让男人们更加兴奋，原本就被揉捏得猩红的臀部被一顿抽打，满是指印的肉峰高高地肿起，犹嫌不足，抄起皮带，贴着颤抖的腿根，来回鞭笞。

这下阿允再也坚持不住，挺直了腰部大声尖叫起来，全身上下的肌肉也跟着战栗不止：“求求你……阿允……阿允吃不下了……阿允好涨……阿允要……嗯啊……”

最终，男人们大发慈悲地拔出了钢针，阿允呜咽着抖了抖，精液射了出来，紧随其后的是尿液。他的下半身变得湿哒哒黏腻腻，一塌糊涂。

射空后，阿允瘫倒在地，四肢大张，如同破烂的人偶。男人们见此情形，自然甚是激动，撸动着阴茎，射在了阿允肌肉抽搐着的脸上。

不多时，阿允回过神来，痴痴地用手指揩下脸上乳白的精液，呆呆地将其含进口中咂着，另一只手则揉弄着已然不能承受更多的乳肉。他低低地哼哼着，岔开了仍在时不时抽搐的双腿，摆成M型，露出被充分使用过的屁股，他的穴口松弛着，变成了一个合不拢的圆洞，可以窥见里面的肠肉随着呼吸起伏着。

今晚和阿允的游戏好像才刚刚开始……


End file.
